Ante Lucem
by black archer
Summary: I’ve lost a lot of people that I love and who care for me. My mum, my dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, but I can’t afford to lose you. I won’t lose you, Ginny.” On the eve of his departure, Harry finds out that saying goodbye is the hardest thing one can do. R&R!


A/N: If you're all wondering, _Ante Lucem _means "before the dawn". I only thought it was fitting. Hope you enjoy. R&R guys! Cheers!

* * *

Ginny Weasley sat in front of her dresser, slowly untangling her hair from the hairpins that kept it up. Today had been her brother Bill's wedding day, and both he and Fleur looked so happy. As his sister, of course she was also happy for him, but she couldn't find it in her heart to give a true smile. Ginny watched her reflection stare back at her but was jolted out of her train of thought by Hermione, who had just entered the room.

"Ginny? Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just tired," she replied, putting on a forced smile.

"If you say so," Hermione shrugged. "Harry's looking for you, by the way. He's in the kitchen."

Harry. Brushing her hair quickly, she hurried to the kitchen and, true enough, he was there. He looked as though he was in deep thought. Ginny inhaled deeply before speaking.

"Sickle for your thoughts, Harry?"

Harry was snapped out of his reverie, mildly startled that Ginny had arrived. She was still wearing the dress robe she wore at the wedding, but she now had her hair down. _Merlin, she's so beautiful…_

"I didn't notice you come in," he said.

"I didn't expect you to, since you were obviously in deep thought," Ginny replied with a small smile. "Hermione said you were looking for me."

"Oh, yeah, I was," Harry said. "Can we take a walk outside?"

"Sure," Ginny shrugged as she followed him outside. They walked side by side, with a deafening silence between them. Finally, Ginny spoke.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"Ginny, I don't know exactly how to tell you, but, well…" Harry took a sharp intake of breath before going on. "Ron, Hermione and I have to leave. And we might not come back."

"I can't say I haven't been expecting this," Ginny said. "When are you leaving?"

"Before dawn."

Ginny looked at him indignantly. She really did not expect this.

"What? And you're telling me only _hours _before you leave? You have got to have a good explanation for this, Potter," she hissed.

"It was the original plan. We would stay here until the wedding, and after that, we leave," he explained. "But I wanted to say goodbye to you, to make things formal, because as I said, we might not come back."

Ginny's glare softened; and she felt it again. The stabbing pain in her chest, almost ripping her insides to shreds. She looked away from Harry, not wanting him to see how she felt. She looked up again straight in his eyes and then continued the interrogation.

"Tell me, why exactly are you leaving? The Order can help-"

"The Order can't help. If there's one person who can and must kill Voldemort, it's me." Feeling her confusion, he sighed. "I suppose I should start at the very beginning." He then proceeded to tell her about the prophecy and the horcruxes. When he finished, Ginny's eyes were wide with shock.

"I know it's a lot to take in, but now you know," he said.

"You know that Mum'll be furious with you three, don't you?" she asked.

"I know, but I don't have a choice, do I? I have to do it, for everyone," Harry said quietly.

Silence took over them once again. Both wanted to say something, but they were afraid to do so. Their eyes both stayed glued to the ground.

"I want to go with you," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you can't-

"No, Harry. I want to go with you and I will go with you. There's nothing you can do to-"

"Ginny," Harry grasped her firmly by the shoulders. "You can't come with us. I-I-," He heard his voice falter. "Ginny, I'm doing this for the same reason that I broke up with you. You can't come with us. Voldemort would come after you when he finds out about us. You can't, Ginny. I-I can't afford to lose you. I've lost a lot of people that I love and who cared for me. My mum, my dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, but I can't afford to lose you. I won't lose you, Ginny."

Ginny felt tears trickling down her cheeks. She saw that Harry's eyes were also glistening with tears. She wiped off the tears from her cheeks and nodded.

"So, I guess this is goodbye," she said.

Harry blinked the tears from his eyes. "Yeah, this is it. Ginny, stay safe, alright? Keep your family safe, too. And," he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "And always remember that I love you. I always have and I always will. Don't forget that, alright?"

"Alright. If you need to go back, I'll just be here waiting. Please look out for Ron, you know how he is. And give him and Hermione a little push, everyone's waiting-" She was cut off as Harry enveloped her in an embrace. Feeling the tears falling down again, she embraced him back, burying her face into his chest.

Harry buried his face into her hair, memorizing every scent, every detail, knowing that this might be their last time together. He finally let the tears fall freely from his eyes, and hugged her even tighter.

Ginny felt Harry's shoulders shake slightly, and this only made her cry even more. "I love you, Ginny. Always know that I love you," she heard her whisper against her hair.

"I know. I love you too," she replied, not wanting this moment to end. After what seemed like a long while, Harry finally pulled away. He placed a thumb on her cheek, wiping away her tears.

"You should get back inside, it's late," he said.

"It's time?" she asked. He merely nodded. "Goodbye, Harry."

"Goodbye, Ginny," he said, kissing her lips lightly. And with one last look at Harry, Ginny closed the door to the Burrow. Harry could only stare at her shadow making its way upstairs.

"Harry?" A voice spoke, and Ron and Hermione took off the Invisibility Cloak. Harry's back was turned to them. Wiping his face with the back of his hand, Harry turned to them.

"Have you left the letter?" he asked them.

"Yes, it's by the kitchen table," Hermione said. "Harry, we need to get going, it's almost dawn." And true enough, an orange hue was making its way to the horizon.

"Harry, mate?" Ron asked.

With one last look at the Burrow, Harry nodded. "Right, let's get to work." And with a crack, the three of them have gone.


End file.
